Because of Him
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: A young girl broken a torn gives her life for a father that doesn't care. The daughter of Zhuge Liang dies at Cao Cao's hands. Her story.


Disclaimer: Don't own any one except the OC. I wish I did.

_Told from Yue Ying's POV_

Because of Him

She paced impatiently knowing the battle had come. Her daughter had married and had a baby boy and a little girl. But that was not the problem. Her heart was shatter and it was all the fault of him. The name would never be mentioned.

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

Never to let get that far

Her father hated her she was not a son. Though later he had one and realized that he was a traitor. He still wanted a good son. His daughter was the best son he had, and it made him hat her all the more. She was never good enough for him. Even though she was one of the best on the field.

Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me,

But everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

Her heart torn in between two men. Zhou Yu the father of her son. The one she married. The man who raised her children. Zhao Yun the man she loved first. True father of her daughter. The man she has loved for the longest time and would die for. He was never given a chance. Zhou Yu was the one she loved with her heart but was forced on her by her father. What could she do?

I lose my way

And it's not to long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with.

Her mother and friends watched as she killed herself. The torture of her father never accepting her. The knowledge her heart was with two men. Her father saying she would never be good enough. She cried nightly knowing her heart would never heal.

Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me,

But everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

The nights of tears because of nightmares. The eyes of a worried husband. A note of apology to her family. Tears of pain and sorrow. A barrier to keep others away. Knowing what would happen in the end. Knowing she would die.

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better then to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle

Of the night for the same damn thing

An ambush waited for her here. One she knew she would never survive. It was only her she heard the others and ignored them. Her children, friends, loved ones called to her. She was tuning them out. The fear overpowering her. She would die but not without a fight.

Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me,

But everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

Cao Cao's forces charged the girl and surrounded the girl. She fought but was losing fast. Then she knew she was as good as dead in the end. She welcomed it to end her torment and end her pain. The pain she felt eating her away. Every breath was one to many.

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid

Because of you

The final blow no one knew what it was. The pain of her heart of the sword through her back. All they knew was she was gone. Chi Tai daughter of Zhuge Liang was dead. She died a warrior but lived the life of a torture child. Knowing somewhere along the line she had become worthless.

Because of you Oh oh Oh oh

Because of you Oh oh Oh oh

Because she was empty and alone she died. The one that was alone because of him. Her only words were short and breathe. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud father. Because of this I die…" she never finished her sentence. She finally left. The words hitting the ears of those who cared for her.


End file.
